


Снежинки и нежные улыбки

by Bucky_without_plums



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective Tony Stark, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a huge softie, but only for his kid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums
Summary: Спустя несколько месяцев, сплошь посвящённых работе, Тони с Питером уезжает в отпуск в загородный домик подальше ото всех. Только он и Питер. Что может пойти не так? Блинчики, ребячество в снегу, переохлаждение, горячий шоколад, много обнимашек и счастья.





	Снежинки и нежные улыбки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowflakes and Soft Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830346) by [QueenofInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofInsanity/pseuds/QueenofInsanity). 



[Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7947776)

 

Проснувшись, Тони не сразу понял, где он находится. Сквозь задёрнутые шторы в комнату проникали солнечные лучи, и Тони впервые за последнее время почувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Да, отправиться в отпуск в загородный дом, о котором он уже почти позабыл, было определённо хорошей идеей. Уехать под Рождество или Новый год им не удалось: у Тони были дела и дома, и на работе: он должен был посещать собрания и прочее, хотя в основном все обязанности выполняли Пеппер и Обадайя, а он лишь делал заинтересованный вид. Если подумать, от его присутствия на собраниях всё равно не было толку: он не помнил ничего, кроме желания уйти и вернуться к Питеру. В принципе, именно так он и поступил — он, в конце концов, сделал то, что хотел, а его сын был важнее какого-то торжественного приёма. Нет, он, конечно, пробыл там около часа-двух, но потом ушёл и, вернувшись домой, с порога угодил в крепкие объятия сына, который был несказанно рад возвращению папы и не переставая кричал его имя.

Эти воспоминания привели его в чувство. У него появилось свободное от работы время (за главного остался Оби, ну, и, естественно, Пеппер), чтобы взять Питера с собой в дом, о котором он так неожиданно вспомнил. Питер, узнав об этом, был просто в восторге, он ужасно скучал по папе, с головой погрязшему в делах и заботах, поэтому не мог дождаться, когда же они проведут хоть немного времени наедине.

Мысли о Питере — не то чтобы он вообще переставал о нём думать — заставили Тони обратить внимание на маленькое тельце, свернувшееся клубочком у него на руках. Он опустил взгляд и не смог сдержать улыбки, появившейся на его лице при виде спящего сына. Он крепко сжал его в объятиях. С этими мягкими непослушными кудряшками и закрытыми глазками он выглядел просто прелестно, как ангелочек. Ангелочек Тони.

Тони перевёл взгляд на будильник, стоящий на прикроватном столике. 9:00 — как раз время вставать. Тони осторожно потряс Питера, одной рукой потянувшись к его голове, запуская пальцы в очаровательную копну волос.

— Питер, пора вставать, милый, — мягко прошептал Тони, вырывая своего малыша из оков сна. Веки Питера затрепетали, он потёр кулачками глаза и очаровательно зевнул. Он сонно моргнул и, увидев папу, широко улыбнулся.

По телу Тони разлилось приятное тепло. Ничто не делало его таким счастливым, как улыбка Питера.

— Утро, папочка, — сказал Питер, ослепительно улыбаясь, сон как рукой сняло, его быстро сменила детская энергичность.

— Доброе утро, малыш. — Тони сел в постели с Питером на руках. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы встать и позавтракать?

Питер с энтузиазмом кивнул, но ни он, ни Тони так и не пошевелились. Понежившись в постели ещё несколько минут, Тони сполз-таки с кровати и понёс Питера на кухню.

— Что хочешь сегодня, котёнок? — Тони опустил взгляд на сидящего у него на руках Питера.

— Блинчики! — радостно раздалось в ответ, Питер восторженно всплеснул руками. Тони слегка посмеялся.

— Ну конечно. Я должен был догадаться. — Тони усадил сына на стул, стоящий у стола,  
и принялся готовить блинчики, Питер же радостно что-то бормотал. Тишина в доме разбавилась бессвязной болтовнёй о том, как им будет весело здесь, сколько всего они сделают вместе и как ему не терпится всё узнать.

Тони поставил тарелку с шоколадными блинчиками и стакан молока перед своим непоседливым сыном, себе взял порцию блинов и кружку кофе, ожидавшую его на тумбе.

— Спасибо, папочка!

Тони поцеловал Питера в лоб и сел рядом, приступая к завтраку. Питер по-прежнему что-то восторженно вещал, прерываясь лишь на пережёвывание еды, затем снова продолжал болтать. Время от времени Тони останавливал его, чтобы напомнить, что нужно нормально есть, дышать или жевать, иногда сам что-то отвечал, но в любом случае он был рад  
болтовне Питера. Он так скучал по этому: по ощущению, что ты где-то вне досягаемости других людей, что ни за кого не нужно нести ответственность или выполнять чьи-то поручения, а можно просто проводить время с сыном.

Тони уже закончил завтракать и налил себе вторую кружку кофе, Питер как раз доедал последний блин и вдруг резко прервал свой словесный поток и задушенно вскрикнул. Сердце Тони пропустило удар, он метнул обеспокоенный взгляд на сына, но оказалось, что тот просто завороженно уставился в окно. Тони тоже выглянул на улицу и увидел, как за окном медленно падают снежные хлопья. Он ухмыльнулся. Проведя всю свою пока ещё короткую жизнь в Малибу, Питер никогда не видел снега, и Тони не терпелось узнать, что же последует дальше.

— Снежок, — с чистым изумлением сказал Питер. Он резко обернулся к отцу. — Можно мы пойдём с ним поиграем? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

— Сначала доешь свой блин, Пит, а потом пойдём оденемся потеплее и погуляем.

Тони никогда ещё не видел, чтобы Питер за один присест проглатывал почти целый блин. Затем мальчишка спрыгнул со стула, отчего Тони чуть удар не хватил, и ушёл в их с отцом спальню. Допив кофе и уже пожалев, что дал столько сладкого Питу с утра, Тони поспешил за ним.

Закутав Питера во столько слоёв одежды, сколько на него только могло налезть, и убедившись, что он готов, Тони оделся — не так тепло, как Питер, — и, взяв сына на руки, вышел на улицу.

Питер с раскрытым от удивления ртом разглядывал всё вокруг. Мир превратился в зимнюю чудесную страну, прямо как в мультиках, которые он смотрел. Снег всё сыпался и сыпался, и Питер, схватившись за отцовские плечи, чуть подался вперёд, высунул язык, пытаясь поймать снежинку, и, поймав-таки, захихикал.

Тони наблюдал за знакомством сына со снегом и не мог подавить рвущееся из груди чувство безумной любви глядя на эти закрытые глаза, румяные от мороза щёчки и высунутый язычок, хватающий снежинки. Тони никогда не нравился снег, поэтому он обожал Малибу, но сейчас, наблюдая, как Питер смеётся от тающих на языке снежинок, он поменял своё мнение.

Через несколько минут Питер подтянулся повыше и усмехнулся Тони, тот улыбнулся ему в ответ. На ресницах и шапке Питера застыли снежинки, носик порозовел от холода.

— Можно в нём поиграть? — спросил Питер, ёрзая и нетерпеливо поглядывая на уже покрытую снегом землю.

— Конечно, котёнок, только не убегай далеко. — Тони присел на корточки и опустил сына на землю — под ногами мальчика захрустел снег. Питер удивлённо уставился вниз и снова сделал шажок, смеясь от переполнявших его ощущений. Он прыгал и бегал непрестанно хохоча. Тони наблюдал за ним с радостью в глазах.

Вдруг Питер упал, Тони, вздрогнув, бросился к нему и замер, заметив, что Питер размахивает руками и ногами, — он понял, что делает его сын. Облегчённо вздохнув, он подошёл к нему. Тони вытащил телефон и, нависнув над Питером, сфотографировал его. Удержаться было просто невозможно, зрелище было слишком милым: его малыш с широкой улыбкой на губах и румяными щеками делает снежного ангела.

— Давай, папочка, сделай так тоже! — Питер поднял на него умоляющий взгляд, слегка надув губки, и Тони не смог ему отказать, все его возражения так и остались невысказанными, он опустился на землю рядом с сыном и начал делать ещё одного снежного ангела. Они лежали повернувшись друг к другу лицом, и, если бы не огромная улыбка Питера, Тони бы почувствовал себя полным дураком.

Питер решил, что ему необходимо узнать о снеге всё, что он видел по телевизору, и, конечно, потащил с собой Тони, ведь, в конце концов, с папочкой играть гораздо веселее.

Они поиграли в снежки, слепили снеговика и даже нашли в одной из комнат их домика санки и подходящую горку неподалёку. Тони тщательно сбережёт все воспоминания об этом дне, особенно то, как он крепко прижимал Питера к себе, слушал его восторженные крики и смех, когда они съезжали вниз с горки, и, спустившись, Питер снова запрыгивал на санки и кричал: «Ещё, ещё, ещё!»

Уже смеркалось, когда Питер подошёл к нему. Тони нахмурился, увидев, как дрожит нижняя губа Питера, а в глазах поблёскивают слёзы.

— Что случилось, Пити? — Тони присел на корточки, вглядываясь в лицо Питера и пытаясь понять, что же испортило настроение его малышу.

— Очень-очень болят пальчики, папочка, — прохныкал Питер, и Тони опустил взгляд на его насквозь промокшие перчатки. — Болят, — заплакал Питер, Тони понял, что руки мальчика слишком замёрзли. Он осторожно взял его влажную ладошку в свою руку и, услышав поскуливание Питера, тихонько шикнул.

— Ш-ш, всё в порядке, котёнок, всё хорошо, — мягко пробормотал Тони, медленно стягивая перчатку с правой руки Питера, тихий плач, раздавшийся над ухом, болью отдался в его сердце. Сняв перчатку, он взялся за другую, при этом не переставая успокаивать Питера.

Когда перчатки оказались сняты, Тони взял руки Питера в свои. Они были просто ледяными. В них не осталось ни капли тепла, и это не на шутку обеспокоило Тони. Ему хотелось растереть его ладошки, чтобы хоть немного их согреть, но он знал, что сделает этим только хуже, поэтому воздержался.

Тони решил, что будет лучше отвести Питера в тепло, поэтому подхватил его на руки и отнёс прямиком на кухню.

Подойдя к крану, он включил воду. Он знал азы оказания первой помощи, поэтому прекрасно понимал, что при переохлаждении нельзя подставлять поражённые участки сразу под горячую воду — только под тёплую и постепенно нагревать — и хотя у Питера не было никакого переохлаждения (при мысли об этом Тони вздрогнул), он решил, что будет действовать по тому же принципу.

Тони подставил руку под струю воды и покрутил кран, чтобы подобрать подходящую температуру. Это напомнило ему, как он наливал воду в бутылочку Питера, когда тот был ещё совсем маленьким, и проверял её температуру на запястье. На Тони накатила волна ностальгии и любви к сидящему на его руках малышу, положившему ладошки ему на плечи, и Тони почувствовал непреодолимое желание это показать. Он повернул голову и мягко поцеловал Питера в висок. Питер хихикнул и посмотрел на него сквозь слипшиеся от слёз ресницы. Тони с обожанием ему улыбнулся.

Он нежно взял руки Питера и подставил под струю воды. Он почувствовал, как Питер, спустя какое-то время, расслабился, и, подержав руки под водой ещё немного, закрыл кран и обтёр ладошки сына полотенцем.

— Спасибо, папочка, — сказал Питер, посмотрел на Тони взглядом, от которого тот всегда сходил с ума, и потянулся к нему, целуя в щёку. Если Тони не растаял от взгляда, то от последнего уж точно растёкся лужицей умиления.

Тони обхватил Питера руками и прижал к груди так крепко, как только мог, но чтобы не сделать больно. Питер так же крепко обнял его за шею. Тони не понимал, как это возможно: испытывать чувство такой невероятной любви к этому маленькому человечку, который каким-то образом умудрился украсть его сердце. И теперь ещё и крепко его сжимал. Иначе как объяснить это тесное чувство в груди?

Он резко выпрямился, Питер, всё ещё крепко обнимая его руками, вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Ну, приятель, давай-ка снимем мокрую одежду и покормим тебя, а потом наденем пижамку и проваляемся в кровати всю ночь. Как тебе идея?

Питер энергично закивал головой и ухмыльнулся.

— Это лучшая-перелучшая идея, папочка!

Тони улыбнулся и не стал его исправлять. Пеппер бы непременно это сделала, но Тони такие вот фразочки Питера казались очаровательными. Кроме того, он знал, что Питер это перерастёт, поэтому наслаждался такими моментами, пока мог.

Он помог Питеру снять кучу одежды и следом за ней намокшие (не по той причине, что и пальто со свитером, конечно) штанишки. Переодевшись, Питер вышел из комнаты следом за Тони.

Питер сел за кухонную стойку и начал собирать пазлы, Тони принялся готовить ужин. Он решил сделать что-то простое, но вкусное и остановил свой выбор на пасте. Выложив нарезанные помидоры на сковороду, он обернулся проверить, как там дела у Питера: тот уже закончил собирать одну картинку и наполовину собрал другую. Тони ухмыльнулся. Он не сомневался в гениальности своего ребёнка. Каков отец, таков и сын, в конце концов. Они могли и праздно поболтать, и посидеть в уютной тишине.

Должно быть, игры в снегу сильно вымотали Питера, потому что он не проронил ни слова. Время от времени Тони оборачивался к нему, проверяя не заснул ли он и всё ли в порядке, и натыкался взглядом на пристально смотрящего на пазлы и иногда высовывающего язык Питера. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не простонать от умиления, зная, что Питеру это не понравится. Он не хотел выходить из своего «укрытия», из которого был хороший обзор, но понял, что выбора у него нет.

Обойдя стойку, он подошёл к Питеру сзади и мягко положил руку ему на плечо. Питер вздрогнул и обернулся. Увидев перед собой улыбающееся лицо отца, он тут же расслабился.

— А теперь, Пит, иди мой руки и садись за стол.

Питер бросился убирать пазлы и мыть руки, только сейчас осознав, насколько сильно проголодался. Вымыв руки, он понёсся обратно на кухню — Тони уже разложил пасту по тарелкам. Поставив тарелку, Тони поднял Питера на руки и усадил на высокий — выше, чем обычно — стул.

Ужин прошёл примерно так же, как и завтрак. Казалось, с едой к Питеру вернулись былые силы, и он принялся перечислять все свои сегодняшние приключения на ухо отцу, а Тони, несмотря на то, что провёл весь день не отходя от Питера, вовсе и не был против этого, даже когда Питер едва не опрокинул тарелку, особо буйно взмахнув рукой.

— Мы сможем ещё раз так сделать, папочка? — спросил Питер, закончив свой рассказ и сосредоточившись на папе и ужине.

— Что? Поиграть в снегу? Конечно, сможем, приятель. Если снег не растает, пойдём поиграем завтра. Только не так долго.

Питер был удовлетворён таким ответом, но, видимо, хотел сказать что-то ещё, поэтому Тони терпеливо его ждал. Долго ждать не пришлось, несколько секунд спустя, Питер снова заговорил:

— Не просто поиграть в снегу, хоть это и очень весело. Мы сможем ещё куда-нибудь уехать? Только вдвоём, я и ты? Иногда может приходить дядя Роуди или Пеппер, если захочет, а мы с тобой ещё будем веселиться вдвоём?

Тони вздохнул. Он знал, что Питер по нему скучал, когда ему приходилось уходить на скучную работу, последние несколько месяцев были изнурительны, столько поручений, презентаций и встреч, от которых он не мог отвертеться (минусы должности генерального директора), он виделся с Питером раз в несколько дней, и это было для него неприемлемо. Он решил, что больше такого не допустит, и его решимость укрепилась, стоило ему увидеть грусть в глазах Питера. Он не хотел, чтобы его сын грустил, только не из-за него или его компании.

— Непременно, милый. Мы обязательно это сделаем и обязательно возьмём дядю Роуди. И, Питер, я знаю, что последние несколько месяцев я не был с тобой столько, сколько бы мне хотелось, но я обещаю, что такого больше не повторится, ладно?

Питер кивнул, одарив его взглядом подозрительно потускневших глаз, и коротко улыбнулся. Тони развёл руки в стороны, и Питер прижался к его боку. Он ещё не мог полностью обхватить папу руками, и это было невероятно очаровательно, Тони поднял его и посадил к себе на колени, чтобы Питеру было удобнее его обнимать.

Все эти нежности, должно быть, были побочным эффектом от снега, неудивительно, что все поздравительные зимние открытки пестрят картинками с семьями, гуляющими под снегопадом.

Питер отстранился и широко улыбнулся Тони, тот ответил не менее широкой улыбкой, обратив внимание на перепачканный томатным соусом ротик Питера. Он усадил малыша обратно на стул и вновь вернулся к еде.

Поужинав, Тони собрал тарелки и вымыл их.

— Можно я помогу, папочка, пожалуйста? — спросил Питер, и Тони взглянул на него, наткнувшись на горящий желанием помочь взгляд. Он улыбнулся.

— Конечно, Пити-пай. — Тони подвинул высокий стул и посадил на него Питера так, чтобы тот мог дотянуться до раковины. Он протянул ему вилки и губку с моющим средством. В домике, замечательном во всех отношениях, остро не хватало техники, кроме телевизора, кухонной утвари и обогревателей, больше ничего не было. Посудомоечной машины тоже, поэтому им приходилось мыть посуду вручную.

Удивительно, но Тони обнаружил, что ему нравится мыть посуду и начал с чашек и тарелок, оставшихся после завтрака. Это действовало как-то успокаивающе, и Тони нравилось стоять рядом с раковиной вместе с сыном и заниматься чем-то обыденным вроде мытья посуды. Когда вся посуда оказалась вымыта, Тони вытер её и заметил, что Питер повторил всё за ним: тоже обтёр приборы, которые он вымыл.

— Всё сделал, карапуз? Кажется, ты и впрямь хорошо справился с ложками и вилками, наверное, теперь всегда будешь их мыть.

Питер широко улыбнулся, счастливый от того, что помог и что папа его похвалил. Он любил, когда отец им гордился, в такие моменты у него в глазах сверкали искорки, которые видел только он, Питер, и ему это нравилось, нравилось, что у него есть с папой то, чего нет у других, никто не видел этот блеск в его глазах, и он не предназначался никому, кроме него.

Тони приподнял Питера и опустил на пол, отодвинув стул за стол. Они вошли в спальню, и Тони достал им пижамы, Питер настоял на том, чтобы одеться самостоятельно.

— Мне не четыре годика, папочка, я большой мальчик и сам могу переодеться.

Тони специально выбрал пижаму без пуговиц, чтобы Питеру не пришлось просить ему помочь. К тому же, без них, по мнению Тони, было гораздо удобнее, жёсткие пуговицы не мешали спать.

Тони тоже переоделся в пушистую пижаму, которую, он был уверен, Роуди чисто в шутку как-то подарил ему на Рождество. Ну, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь и не выслушиваешь многочисленные подколы. Он принялся разжигать огонь в камине, что оказалось намного сложнее, чем показывали по телевизору. Тони всё больше сердился — серьёзно, как люди это делают? — и, уже почти сдавшись и послав всё к чёрту, потянулся к зажигалке, как вдруг дрова наконец загорелись. Тони торжествующе уселся на пятки, наблюдая, как огонь разрастается всё больше и больше, охватывая брёвна в камине. Услышав топот крошечных ножек, он улыбнулся.

Питер, одевшись в пижаму, выбежал из своей спальни, перебирая маленькими ножками, и улыбнулся так широко, что на щеках показались очаровательные ямочки. Тони не смог удержаться и подскочил на ноги, бросившись к сыну навстречу, он подхватил его на руки, покружил и подбросил в воздух. Радостные визги Питера заполнили дом, малыш раскинул руки и совсем не испугался, когда полетел вниз: он был полностью уверен, что папа его поймает, и не зря, Тони ни за что бы не позволил ему упасть.

После раунда щекоточного боя, включающего беготню по дому и чудом не разбитое стеклянное украшение, они уселись на диван у камина, в котором ярко горело пламя, в обнимку с кружками горячего шоколада в руках. Приготовление этого самого шоколада закончилось тем, что Питер уткнулся носом в какао-порошок и чихнул аж девять раз подряд. Тони с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не затискать Питера, нежно воркуя, когда услышал это милое чихание, сопровождаемое озадаченным выражением лица, он улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на Питера, свернувшегося калачиком у его бока.

Ощущение маленького тельца рядом успокаивало Тони, таким расслабленным он себя ещё никогда не чувствовал из-за постоянного внимания журналистов к его персоне, суматошного домашнего быта, компании и ребёнка, которым нужно было уделять особое внимание. Не то чтобы уход за Питером был выматывающим, напротив, это была часть жизни Тони, которую он ценил больше всего, которую он ни за что бы не променял ни на что другое, никогда. Но сама мысль о том, что у него есть малыш, полностью зависящий от него, всегда пугала его. Как легко он бы разрушил жизнь Питера, полную счастья?

Иногда эти мысли пугали Тони, но все его сомнения развеивались, стоило Питеру прибежать к нему, чтобы рассказать новую историю, что-то показать или просто провести время вместе, все его страхи улетучивались, сменяясь безграничной любовью и желанием защитить. Потому что Тони знал, что, несмотря ни на что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы с лица Питера никогда не сходила улыбка. Но в глубине души, там, где всё ещё жила неуверенность, он знал, что никогда не сможет стать ему отцом. Он бросил лишь один взгляд на ангельское личико Питера и влюбился без памяти, не успев и слова сказать. И он знал, что никогда не сможет причинить ему боль, это противоречило всем его инстинктам, просто сама мысль о том, чтобы это сделать, причиняла ему жуткую боль. Он неосознанно крепче обнял Питера.

Питер поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся, и, как обычно, его улыбка уничтожила всю его боль, сомнения и неуверенность. Тони рассмеялся, увидев шоколадные усы, украшавшие лицо Питера, но тот, казалось, вовсе не обратил на это внимания и выловил из кружки просто непристойно большое количество зефирок и сунул в рот.

— Ну, тебе нравится здесь, Питер? — спросил Тони, переключив внимание с мерцающего в камине огня на сидящего под боком малыша и задумавшись, что же за мысли витают в этой маленькой голове. Глаза Питера тут же зажглись воодушевлением.

— Мне очень нравится, здесь так весело! Здесь столько всего можно поделать, и мы ещё не весь дом обошли, можно мы поиграем здесь завтра, папочка? И ещё в снегу, это было очень весело, даже веселее, чем показывали в телевизоре.

Тони с любовью наблюдал за своим радостно лопочущим сыном — как же хорошо, что он такой счастливый. На последней фразе он удивлённо изогнул бровь.

— Почему это, приятель?

Питер ненадолго задумался, уставившись на огонь, на его милом лице отразилось выражение глубокой сосредоточенности, и Тони улыбнулся, ожидая ответа. Он совершенно не ожидал услышать то, что услышал:

— Потому что там не было тебя, папочка, — наконец изрёк Питер с непоколебимой уверенностью и решимостью в голосе, к горлу Тони подкатил комок. Он быстро моргнул и прочистил горло, пытаясь придумать ответ, но Питер его опередил: — И мы далеко-далеко — это очень круто. — Питер пожал плечами и отправил в рот ещё одну зефирку.

— Ты уверен? Что, если к нам ночью залезет медведь или ещё кто-нибудь? И нам некому будет помочь, — поддразнил Тони. Ну, дразнить у него удавалось без особых проблем, но Питер, услышав это, уставился на него так, будто у него отросла ещё одна голова.

— Никому и не нужно нам помогать, у нас есть ты, папочка. С тобой я в безопасности. — Питер добавил чуть тише: — Ты моё безопасное место.

У Тони пропал дар речи, он почувствовал, как внутри него снова образуется этот дурацкий комок, только на этот раз где-то в области сердца. По его телу разлилось приятное тепло и совсем не от горячего шоколада, что он держал в руках, или огня в нескольких футах от него, а от мальчишки, что смотрел на него с такой глубокой преданностью, доверием и восхищением. Будь это кто-то другой, Тони испугался бы этого всепоглощающего чувства любви, но это был Питер, и Тони ничего не смог с собой поделать, он просто поддался этому чувству, буквально выбившему из него весь дух.

Он отставил их чашки на журнальный столик и, схватив Питера, крепко прижал его к груди.

— Ты тоже моё безопасное место, — пробормотал он в тёмные растрёпанные из-за игр в снегу кудри. Он почувствовал, как Питер уткнулся ему в грудь, и улыбнулся, вдыхая запах, принадлежащий лишь ему, Питеру.

Это была правда. С Питером ему не нужно было беспокоиться и возводить вокруг себя стены, потому что Питер не требовал от него ничего сверхъестественного, Питеру было достаточно того, какой он есть. Его папочка, тот, к кому можно прибежать после тяжелого дня и поплакать на плече, спрятаться от кошмаров и привидений, сидящих у него в комнате, тот, кто готовил ему по особенным дням блинчики и отменял важные деловые встречи, когда он болел. Тот, кто мог подбодрить и рассмешить, тот, кто, он знает, всегда будет рядом. И Тони знал, что это — то единственное, что он так любил в себе, потому что это любил Питер; как он мог ненавидеть что-то, что так любил его Питер? Что-то, что делало его счастливым? Не мог. Это невозможно, потому что счастье Питера было и его счастьем тоже.

Тони лениво провёл ладонью по кудряшкам сына, тот тихонько засопел ему в шею. Тони уже почти лежал на диване, Питер устроился на нём сверху, зарывшись пальчиками в его пижаму.

— Удобно? — мягко прошептал Тони.

Питер лишь сонно кивнул и тихонько промычал, не шевелясь. Тони задумчиво уставился на огонь, вовсю полыхавший в камине, несмотря на сложное начало, что напомнило ему о нём и Питере и обо всём, что они делали вместе.

Их отношения тоже начались непросто, они ошибались, но эти ошибки лишь ещё больше укрепили их связь. Они делили вместе не только радостные и приятные моменты, когда всё получалось так, как и было задумано, но и грустные периоды, когда кому-нибудь из них нужен был кто-то, на кого можно положиться. И даже то, что Питер был попросту ребёнком, совсем ещё малышом, не останавливало его от стремления помочь папе. Он был с ним рядом, когда у него были проблемы в компании, когда накатывали плохие воспоминания или мешали вездесущие журналисты, он предлагал ему отвлечься, вспоминал какие-то счастливые моменты из их жизни или просто молча поддерживал. Он бы пришёл к папе, где бы тот ни был, забрался бы к нему на колени, обязательно бы до него дотронулся, чтобы показать, что он будет с ним, если и _когда_ это необходимо. То, что Питер не был взрослым, не меняло тот факт, что он был невероятно сочувствующим и всегда хотел помочь отцу.

Тони знал, что по-хорошему ему надо было подняться с дивана и лечь в кровать, но ему так не хотелось этого делать. Ему было уютно и тепло, он лежал на диване перед камином, где-то далеко-далеко, далеко от обязанностей и обязательств, с горячим шоколадом внутри и спящим ребёнком, нет, не так, его спящим ребёнком на руках. Большего ему и не надо. И проваливаясь в сон под пляшущие языки огня и тихое дыхание Питера, уткнувшегося ему в шею, он думал лишь об одном. Да, это определённо была хорошая идея.


End file.
